


little protest

by milkyfeifei



Series: Unexpected! [2]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, crabby heechul, family au, heechul is a cranky mess, kyunghoon gets snapped at, poor hoonie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyfeifei/pseuds/milkyfeifei
Summary: After Heechul and Kyunghoon have yet another pointless argument, their little one finally decided to "say" something about it.





	little protest

“Until you wash that shit off your face, get out! It’s giving me a fucking headache.” 

“But, Chullie-”

“I said get out!” 

Heechul needed his space right now. Everything seemed to be irritating him more than usual. The smell of Kyunghoon’s aftershave was currently making him feel nauseous, which was new, because before being pregnant he used to absolutely love the smell. His hormone-induced crankiness made him snap at Kyunghoon and send him away for what had to be the tenth time that day. A series of small arguments had started breaking out between the two lately and from the looks of it, the end wasn’t in sight. 

Kyunghoon went out of their bedroom in a down mood after the fight, mumbling under his breath about how sensitive Heechul had become in such a short time span. Heechul was now 5 months pregnant, and was finally getting over the worst bouts of morning sickness he could have ever imagined having. He just needed some time to relax, and Kyunghoon constantly touching and babying him wasn’t helping him in any way, shape, or form. 

Things were harder than they initially thought, and their little girl wasn’t even here yet. They were bickering over the smallest things every single day, and Heechul found himself in tears more often than usual. He wasn’t sure how he was going to handle the remaining four months of this. 

Heechul rolled up his shirt, and ran his hand over the top of his bare baby bump, which was getting bigger and bigger by the week. He sighed deeply to himself, looking down at his swollen midsection. “You aren’t even here yet and you’re already starting a fuss, baby girl. But, it’s okay. We’re going to figure things out. There’s no way I’m going to bring you into the world with your parents arguing over stupid things like the smell of Daddy’s aftershave or the lack of chocolate cake in the house.” He says softly, followed with a chuckle. “You’re going to be so loved.” 

Heechul soon felt a powerful kick on his side, causing him to jump in excitement, but pain rushed through his body, causing him to groan a little. “Kyunghoon! Hoonie, come here and quick!” He shouted as he tried to get his daughter to kick again. 

Kyunghoon rushed back into their bedroom, worried that something bad might have been going on. “What? What happened? Is she okay?” He asked frantically. Heechul shook his head, and patted the space on the bed next to him. 

“Sit right here, then give me your hand.” Heechul says, reaching his hand out. Kyunghoon silently nodded, sitting down and giving Heechul his hand. Heechul immediately pressed Kyunghoon’s hand to his belly, moving it around for several moments until she kicked again, that one more even powerful than the last. 

Kyunghoon;s eyes widened. “Was that..?”He asked quietly. Heechul nodded, and looked at his boyfriend with a gentle smile. Their daughter kicked again, but not as hard as first two times. Kyunghoon felt the kick against his hand, making him let out a shaky sigh. 

“S-shes’s moving-” He whispered, his voice cracking. He could feel the lump in his throat growing as he thought more about his baby. 

‘Yep.” Heechul smiled, his finger running over the bump that appeared on his side, which he assumed to be either her foot or her bottom. “She’s making herself known, but we already know that she’s in there. Isn’t that right, my little dumpling?” Heechul says in a high pitched, sing songy voice, which she seemed to enjoy, as it made her kick once again. 

Kyunghoon brought his hand to the center of Heechul’s stomach. He felt tears start to run down his cheeks, and he couldn’t control it. He was so happy at that moment. Heechul reached over to wipe tears from his face, patting his cheek. 

“It finally hit you, huh?”

Kyunghoon nodded as the tears began to flow faster, hiding his face behind his oversized shirt. “I’m….going to be a dad…” He managed to get out through all of the emotions. 

‘A great one at that.” Heechul wiped away at his own tears, a smile still plastered on his face. 

Kyunghoon cautiously wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him close. He wanted to be as careful as possible, as he still smelt of the aftershave Heechul had grown to hate, not wanting to ruin the moment by having him lash out again. But surprisingly, Heechul rested his head onto Kyunghoon’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Kyunghoon ran his fingers through Heechul’s long, soft locks, pressing a kiss onto the top of his head. 

“I’m sorry for being such an asshole.” Heechul whispered into Kyunghoon’s ear, pulling him into a hug to the best of his ability, as his bump was officially starting to make things difficult. “I’m just having a hard time dealing with all of these changes…”

“It’s okay, Chullie. I understand. No need to apologize.” Kyunghoon gently grabbed Heechul’s face, caressing his cheeks with both thumbs. The tears were still fresh on Heechul’s face, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot, but that smile still remained curled on his lips. “I love you so much, Heechul, and here we are, about to be parents.” Kyunghoon pressed a short and sweet kiss on Heechul’s forehead, which made him close his eyes. “It’s just, i never would have expected this to happen. I’m glad it did though.” Heechul felt the tears burning his eyes once again as he heard his lover speak. 

“I love you too...you’re going to be an amazing father. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. If they do then I’ll make sure I’ll kick their ass.” Heechul wipes the tears away from his cheeks, but they continue to run down his face. “Fuck, you have me all mushy and gooey now.” He mumbled, grabbing Kyunghoon by his shirt collar. He smashed his lips against his, Kyunghoon returning it without hesitation. They kissed for a long moment, the remaining tension between them from earlier being released.

When they finally pulled away, Kyunghoon continued to hold Heechul close, keeping a spare hand on his stomach, patiently waiting to see if their daughter would kick again.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! i came up with this little snip suddenly so i wanted to write it before i forgot! i'm very forgetful so i would've been highly upset if i forgot ;; also after thinking about it, i went with them having a daughter instead. i was going to make them have a boy but i was i was like nah let change things up a little bit. but anyways i really hope that you all enjoy this little bit of weirdness! let me know what you think uwu


End file.
